Amor y valor
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Colección de one shots independientes protagonizados por Sora y Taichi. Contiene Taiora.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor y valor**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

**Contra el mundo**

* * *

**Sumary:** Sora quería algo de tiempo para estar a solas, ver a Taichi hace que quiera estar a solas con él.

* * *

Aunque Sora disfrutaba de ir al mundo digital no lo hacía con tanta frecuencia como le hubiera gustado. No por la falta de posibilidades, desde hacía unos meses su digivice contaba con la capacidad para abrir portales al Digimundo, gracias al esfuerzo de Koushiro y de Gennai, sino por la falta de tiempo. Había comenzado la universidad y las clases eran demasiado demandantes.

Había escuchado que el primer año era el más difícil y que este era el año en el que se decidía quienes tenían material para diseñadores y quienes estaban allí porque creían que la industria de la moda era un juego o porque querían convertirse en la siguiente Miranda Presley por el simple hecho de que sus amigas les decían que tenían buen gusto para vestir o haber visto mil veces "El diablo viste a la moda". Esperaba que fuera así, porque apenas llevaba un semestre y ya sentía que moriría antes de graduarse.

En esa ocasión fue al Digimundo para desestresarse. Se dijo que ver a Piyomon podría ayudarle a recordar los motivos por los que había decidido estudiar una carrera con énfasis en moda y diseño de ropa y más importante aún, los motivos para no rendirse. Había pasado por tantas pruebas a lo largo de su vida que no podía permitir que profesores crueles o comentarios hirientes la hicieran renunciar a lo que la apasionaba.

Ver a Taichi sin duda no fue algo que esperaba. Él se encontraba de pie, a la orilla del mar digital. A pesar de que se encontraba de espaldas, por la forma en que estaba encorvado, Sora pudo adivinar que se encontraba en un estado de gran estrés. Quiso acercarse a él y hablarle, quería saber si podría ayudarlo de alguna forma.

—¡Hola, Taichi!

Aunque no fue su intención, Sora no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio a Taichi resbalar y caer sentado. Su risa aumentó al verlo sobarse la parte lastimada y pretender que no lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —le preguntó a modo de saludo.

—¿Alguna vez has querido escapar y simplemente olvidarte de todo? Pues ese es mi caso, no digo que sea para siempre, pero cambiar de mundo, al menos por unos minutos me pareció una buena idea.

—¿Tú? ¿preocupada por tu carrera? —preguntó Taichi incrédulo.

Aunque Sora sabía que Taichi no había hablado con malicia, no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida.

—Tal vez no lo creas, pero es una carrera muy estresante. Primero tienes que salir bien en el examen de admisión por que la nota de corte es alta, luego tienes que hacer un examen práctico para demostrar que tienes habilidades y cuando eres admitidos, te topas con profesores crueles, incapaces de hacer un cumplido, pero con un vocabulario más amplio que un diccionario cuando se trata de criticar e insultar. Te dejan tarea todos los días y constantemente te hacen preguntarte si hiciste lo correcto al elegir la carrera que elegiste o si solo eres un espacio desaprovechado.

—Lo siento, Sora, no quise ofenderte —respondió Taichi y era sincero —, sé lo que es que todos te cuestionen por la profesión que elegiste y que estén esperando a que falles.

—No tienes que disculparte. No me ofendí, solo quería desahogarme, estas semanas han sido duras ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Es raro verte con tan pocas energías.

—Hace una hora estaba lleno de energía, pero tuve un examen y la cafeína dejó de hacer efecto.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Preferiría no hablar de eso.

Sora le extendió la mano a Taichi y aunque este la tomó no llegó a levantarse. En vez de usarla como punto de apoyo, tiró con fuerza de ella haciendo que terminara en el suelo.

—Mi venganza —le dijo en tono burlón —, por lo de antes.

—Que vergüenza, Taichi, no creí que fueras rencoroso.

Sora llenó sus manos con el agua del mar y la lanzó contra Taichi. No tuvo tiempo para protegerse o de reírse antes de que Taichi decidiera imitarla. Se puso de pie y pateó el agua bajo sus pies en dirección a Taichi y salió corriendo antes de que él pudiera mojarla

—¡No huyas, cobarde! —le gritó Taichi antes de perseguirla, la forma en que se reía delataba que no estaba enojado y que planeaba devolverle la broma en cuanto la alcanzara.

—¡Y dejar que me mojes! ¡Jamás!

Durante el resto de la tarde, ambos se permitieron volver a ser niños. Durante unas horas decidieron olvidarse de todas sus responsabilidades y enfocarse únicamente en ellos dos y en ese juego. Luego podrían regresar al mundo real y dejar que los agobiara, pero en ese momento solo eran ellos dos y eso era todo lo que importaba.


	2. Kimono

Kimono

Sumary: Sora está preocupada porque falta poco para el desfile de modas y, aunque tiene su kimono terminado siente que todavía le falta algo y no sabe qué es.

—¿Estás tratando de probar si tienes poderes psíquicos? —le preguntó Taichi con tono burlón.

Sora no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Su novio había estado al lado de ella durante un largo rato, pero no había sido consciente de su presencia hasta que lo escuchó hablar. El susto que experimentó fue reemplazado rápidamente por enojo.

—¡No estaba haciendo eso! ¿Quién haría algo así?

—Cuando era niño intenté volar como Goku, me hice varios raspones, pero estoy seguro de que lo hubiera logrado si me hubieran enseñado a usar el ki.

La mirada de Sora volvió a posarse sobre el vestido. Tenía la sospecha de que Taichi quería animarla, pero no creía que fuera suficiente. No necesitaba distracciones, necesitaba terminar el kinomo antes de la fecha límite. Revisó los patrones, había incluido todo lo que planeó en sus diseños originales. En su momento se había sentido satisfecha con su idea, pero esa sensación desapareció cuando vio el resultado final.

—Ponte esto —le ordenó a Taichi.

—Sé que no sé mucho de moda, pero creo que eso es un poco femenino para mí.

—Se supone que debe serlo, es un kimono de bodas… para el desfile al que fui invitada —agregó al ver la reacción de Taichi —. Se supone que ya está terminado, pero creo que le falta algunos detalles.

—A mí me parece que así está más que bien, incluso me gustaría que lo usaras en nuestra boda.

Sora se sonrojó. No era la primera vez que Taichi le hablaba de boda, pero no podía evitar reaccionar de ese modo. No era que le desagradara la idea, por el contrario, incluso habían hablado de vivir juntos, el problema era que tenía miedo. Pensar en matrimonio la hacía pensar en divorcio y temía que ese fuera el destino para ambos y que el amor que se tenían no sería suficiente.

—¿Sabes qué diría Mimi si lo viera? —Taichi continuó hablando.

—¿Qué le falta brillo? —preguntó Sora un tanto indecisa. La idea de ponerle brillo había pasado por su cabeza, pero no estaba segura de si debía colocarlos en la faja o utilizar una flor en su lugar.

—Tal vez, pero creo que definitivamente querría usarlo para su boda. Ella es tu fan número uno.

Sora sabía que Taichi no decía eso solo para animarla. A Mimi le gustaba comerciar con cosas que le parecían bonitas y sus vestidos habían estado en su catálogo de ventas incluso desde antes que decidiera dedicarse formalmente a la confección o especializarse en kimonos matrimoniales.

—Yo le pondría unos guantes de esos que van desde el codo, pero que no tienen dedos y son de red, también una falda más corta.

Sora intentó imaginar lo que Taichi había sugerido, pero no pudo. Las risas le impidieron seguir visualizando el vestido.

—No creo que sea lo más apropiado para una boda o para un kimono.

—Entonces le dibujaría una cancha de futbol o cortaría los lados para que puedan verse las piernas y sea más fácil caminar.

Sora negó con la cabeza. Todas esas ideas le parecían terribles y se lo hizo saber a Taichi. Trató de explicarle sobre el diseño de los kimonos, pero después de unos minutos supo que era una mala idea. Se sintió un poco molesta, pero no demasiado al recordar que ella solía hacer lo mismo cuando le hablaba de derechos y leyes.

Observó su vestido una vez más y pensó que Taichi no se veía mal en él. Le pidió que lo modelara y no pudo resistir el impulso de tomarle una fotografía sin que él se enterara.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que tengo futuro como modelo?

—Creo que ya sé lo que le falta —comentó Sora divertida. Prefería no decirle a Taichi que no tenía ninguna gracia a caminar y enfocarse en el diseño de su kimono y en la idea que su novio le había dado indirectamente.


End file.
